Daughter of the Meta
by The Travel
Summary: What if the Meta had daughter what if the daughter is Blake how will the Reds,Blues,and Team RWBY handle it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Blake meet your father

It was night fall and everyone except for one certain cat faunus name Blake and the reason why she was out so late is because it was anniversary of being left be hide by her parents she just wish she could know why they left her just then she saw a shooting star she closed her eyes and said "Please let there be to help me with this problem."

Just then someone said "My what a beautiful night"

Blake brought her weapon for defense but immediately stop on what she saw a man wearing black and orange hi-tech armor.

"Whoa there no reason to get violent there."

"Wait..Jaune is that you?"she ask

"Jaune?Oh you mean that guy who think he's not lame that's not me my name Felix"he said as he stick out his hand for a handshake.

Blake in return turn her sword into a gun and aim it at Felix's head "I don't know who you are but if—"she stop when she heard a sound coming from Felix's helmet "What was that!?"she yelled/ask as she pointed her gun into his face.

"Wait!Just let me explain I was trying to found if it really you and that sound was a scanner it see if you are who I was looking for and you are so I'm here to give you a gift."he thentook out a rocket launcher with a big blade at the end

"Before you ask it doesn't have name,it can use to shoot rockets at people and stab them,And the most important thing is this weapon belong to your father."

Blake eyes widen when she heard that weapon belong to her father.

"I also have something you might want to see."Felix took out a small device and press a button and out came a hologram of a man wearing white armor with a yellow plate.

"Is…is this…my father!?"

"Yes, his name was Maine."

"Maine?And what do you mean was!?"

Felix back up and try to answer the many questions that Blake has ask "Ok first answer Maine was his code name he was given he was part of a group called Project Freelancer and no I don't know his real answer by _was_ I mean he's dead…he was battle a group of people,he didn't notice that one of them attached a cable to his armor while two others move a vehicle that was part of the cable and they push the vehicle off a cliff and he was push of the cliff and fall in the ocean where we was drown."

Blake was in horror she was just told that father was murder she wanted to cry but if her father is dead what happen to her mother "If my father is dead what happen to my mother?"

"Oh um…your mother….well she alive..she um—"

" **She is a prostitute"** Blake and Felix turn around and saw another hi-tech soldier but this one black armor and green outlines.

"Locus are you a fucking idiot!"yelled Felix just then a gun appear right at Felix's head "Dammit"

"Felix,you better have an explanation before I splatter your brain!"she said as she push the gun deeper into his head.

"Well Blake this is my teammate this is Blake you know the girl we been looking for,the same girl WHO WILL FUCKING KILL ME IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN!"

Locus slowly walk to Blake and handed her a small thin black didn't know what was the thing that was handed to her." **If you are wondering what it is,it's a video that was sent by one of our soldiers it's your mother doing her…job just press the red button."** Blake slowly press the button and a video began and it was showing a city it was either Mistral or Vacuo then it show the back of a woman Blake couldn't see the face but she saw that the woman had short black hair,wearing very short clothes,and she also has cat ears.

"Excuse me?"

The woman turn around Blake was breathless the Woman almost look just like her."Yeah there baby you want to have great time." Blake jaw just drop on what she is seeing her is a prostitute and her mother is asking sex for money.

"Um no I'm here to talk about your daughter Blake"

"Who?"

"Your kid here I have a picture of her here take a look" the man gave her a picture of Blake.

"Oh her,look I don't give a shit on what she doing now do you want to fu—" Blake immediately shut the video look into space just then she collapse and burst into tears.

"No one love me my Dad is dead and my mom doesn't even care about me"she continued to cry until she felt someone hand patting her back she look up and saw Felix.

"I know it's to take it in but there some is bright found that you have siblings" Blake eyes widen on what Felix just said

"Where are they?"

 **"** **There will be at a cafe that closest to the school,you'll need these"** Locus handed Blake her weapon that she drop and the device that was from Felix **"The device will help you find what you are looking for when it's blink that is when you are close to them"**

"Thank you very so much!"she grab the things from Locus and ran to the café.

"Heh told you she a sucker"

 **"** **Quiet you fool she could still hear one is almost complete now we need to follow her to see if she has taken the bait."**

"Yeah whatever"soon the mercenaries turn invisible and soon follow Blake to the café.

{Café}

Blake have finally reach the cafe she took the device out and move it around just then it started to beep she move as the beeping got louder she immediately stop on she saw at one table three children two girls and one boy.

The first was a cat faunus whom seems to be around the age of 8 she has long orange hair,wearing a purple shortsleeve shirt,blue shorts,and wearing yellow flip flops.

The second was a rabbit faunus whom seems to be around the age of 6 and for some reason her ears were drooping down she was wearing a black hoodie,black jeans,and wearing black boots

The third one was a wolf faunus whom seems to be around the age of 4 he has short blond hair,wearing a red sleeveless shirt,black shorts,and wearing blue sneakers.

They were eating until they notice they were being watch they look up and saw Blake.

"Um hi"Blake was really nervous at first but to a deep breath and said "I know you don't know who I am but I was wondering If you know two guys they wear high tech armor—"

"Is one them in a orange and black who acts like a hot head?"ask the rabbit faunus

"Or is it the one in the green and black who sound really scary"ask the cat faunus

"Well both of them,did they told you about you all having a sister (they all nodded) well"Blake brought up the blinking device the kids were shock but then they ran to her and hug tear in her eyes Blake hug her family.

"It's finally good meet you I'm Luna I'm a cat faunus my age 8 and dream is to became a huntress"

"Hi..well my name is Sarah…as you can tell I'm a rabbit faunus my is 6…and well I don't really have a dream so I guess I become a huntress"

"And I'm Mike and I'm 4,by the way what's a huntress?"

"Well I'm Blake I'm also a cat faunus and I'm 17 so I'm your older sibling"

"Wait you're a cat faunus how come your hiding it?"ask Luna

Blake explain to them that she was part of group call the White Fang but they became corrupted she ran away however there leader a guy name Adam was chasing her so she put on the bow to hide her cat also explain what are hunter/huntress and she goes to a school for training to become hunter/huntress and she told them stories of her adventures she been on with her team.

"Wow that's so cool can you teach us PLEASE!?"ask Luna follow by the other agreed but taught them the basic soon after they did different things until it was getting dark.

"It's getting late I guess we back to the hotel"said Sarah

"Hotel?How are you paying?"

"Don't worry sis those two armor guys are paying for it just follow us"

Blake follow her siblings to the hotel as she saw the hotel her jaw drop the hotel that they were staying at one of top five hotels in all of Remnant.

 _'_ _Holy crap there staying here!I wonder if they standing on the top floor?'_

They enter into the hotel Blake saw a lot of expensive stuff.

"Hurry up sister"said Mike as he was pulling her to the elevator once inside one the children push a button to fifth floor.

 _'_ _Hm I thought they would take the top floor oh well'_

As the elevator stop Luna and Sarah ran out to their room while Blake was carrying Mike who has fallen asleep in the elevator. When the enter into the room Blake place Mike on one of the beds and gave him a kiss on the head.

"I have to go now but I promise I will see you three tomorrow"said Blake as she handed Luna a pice of paper

"What's this?"

"My number in case you want to call me"she said wave good bye to her sisters and soon as she enter the elevator a big grin had grew on her face.

"Look like someone is happy"

Just then Felix and Locus appear in between of Blake

"What are you to doing here?"

"What we can't see after your special day?"

"No I…I should thank you for helping me find my family"

 **"** **Did you tell them about your mother?"**

"God no!I wasn't going to tell them there mother is a fucking whore who abandon her husband….I just wish for justice for my father."As she finish Locus and Felix look at one another then look at Blake.

"What if you can get justice."

"What do you mean?"

 **"** **We know where they are and how many there are."**

"Really!?What do I need to do?"

"All you need to do is to get supplies from your dorm and then meet us at the courtyard around twelve."

As the door open she rush towards the school get her things because she getting justice for her father and no one is getting in her way.


	2. Chapter 2 Team RWBY meet the R&B part1

Blake ran into her dorm grabbing everything she would need ammo, clothes, anything that would help her and nothing was getting in her way until.

"Blake what are you doing?"

Blake froze when she heard that voice she slowly turn heard and saw the rest of her team Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"Um hi guys." said a nervous Blake

"Don't hi us!" yelled Weiss "What do you think you doing!?"

Blake was trying to think of lie, meanwhile zwei started to bark at the wall for a couple seconds before he lift his leg Ruby try to stop him but freeze when she heard someone yelled **"Don't you dare!"** the girls turn to wall as two men wearing strange armor came out of nowhere. The girls quickly pick their weapons and was about attack but Blake jump in front of them."

"Wait don't!" she said

"Do you know them Blake?" Yang asked

"Yeah kinda….their names are Locus and Felix."

"And do you know them how?" Weiss asked

Blake explain to her friends on how she meant them, how that her father was solider by the codename Maine who was from an organization called Protect Freelancer and was killed by drowning and her mother who gets paid by having sex, how she has other siblings that wearing in a hotel thanks to them, And how she going to get revenge on the people who kill her father.

"Blake are you crazy!" yelled Yang "Your just going to leave school to go and find these people!"

"Yes! These monster murder the only family that I ever have!"

"What if we tell Ozpin?" Ruby asked

"That won't work." the girls turn their heads towards Felix "Two reasons, one your teachers are going to think your crazy if you tell them and two…" he then notice them (expect Blake) with their mouths wipe open and their eyes widen "YES I SOUND LIKE JAUNE! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" the quickly shook their heads "Good! And the second reason it won't work is because there not on this planet." the girls didn't understand what he meant by that.

" **What he meant is they…we are not from your universe, we are from another universe."**

The girls blink a couple they soon ball out laughing. As the girls continue to laugh Locus turn to Felix and nod, Felix shut the door and shut the shades as Locus brought out a small device and a hologram came out. The girls stop laughing and saw the hologram of a man wearing the same armor as Locus and Felix standing in front a small temple and on top of the temple was a round device with strange writing on it.

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"That's Blake Dad." Felix said as the girls turn to Blake then back to the hologram.

" **Your seeing a video of how Blake's parents meant."**

"How long do we have stay here?" asked Maine (This is before he became a mute)

"We need to wait for two more hours until reinforcements comes." said a random soldier

Maine just groan of boredom as there was nothing to do he just sit in front of the temple until reinforcements comes. Just then the device started to light up and slowly started to activated.

"What's going on!? Who started it!?" Maine yell/asked

"We don't know sir?" said a another random soldier

A bright light was now coming from the device as it was getting louder Maine was about to bring out his weapon when all of a sudden someone came out it and landed on him. Maine lifted his head and saw woman with cat ears and a tail, the woman look right at him and blush.

"Hi there I'm Kali."

"I'm Maine."

Just then they were surround by the soldiers that were with Maine, they were about to raise their guns at the strange woman until Maine told them to stand down and walk away.

"Wow he really brave to protect his men." Ruby said

"Nope! He just want some alone time with her." said Felix as Yang agreed with him as Locus was shutting of the hologram.

" **As you can see we are not from this universe and when we found out that you exists it was our missions to find you."**

"Wait since you two are from universe did you have problems getting here?" Weiss asked

Locus and Felix look at one another thinking back how many attempts they made before getting here.

{Attempt 1}

The mercs were trying find Blake until Felix pointed her out.

"There she is all we need to is—" he didn't finish as they saw that Blake in this universe was a guy, turns out in this universe everyone is gender bender "Well that fucking sucks! Blake is a girl right?"

" **Yes"**

"Wait she could had a sex transplant?"

" **Scan him."**

Felix and Locus scan Blake and it came back as a negative.

" **Thought so, now come on we have to find her!"**

* * *

{Attempt 21}

They find themselves in a warehouse just then they heard chanting coming from inside. The mercs activated their cloaking devices and walk into the warehouse. As they got in they saw it was a White Fang rally but the one leading them is Blake, turns out in this universe it was Blake controls the White Fang while Adam left it and join Beacon.

"Tomorrow we during the Vytal Festival we will unleash the Grimm causing everyone to panic and once our allies destroy the CCT tower we will kill everyone who gets in our way!"

The White Fang started to cheer while Felix and Locus were slowly walking behind this version Blake just then they saw a random soldier walk up and whisper "We found Adam it seems he's a student at Beacon. We also found out that he's part of team with three other girls."

"Well I know who I'm killing first….. **And I will make sure to kill them in front of him! He will pay for leaving me and after I kill those whores I will tie him to a bed and force him to love me!"** she said as she laugh like a insane person.

"Great this one is mentally insane!." said Felix

" **I already scan her** **is not the one we are looking for**."

With that the mercs left.

{Attempt 55}

The mercs were hiding behind a couple of bushes trying to figure out where is Blake.

" **We need to find this version of Blake so don't mess it up!"**

"Me! I not going to mess this there is nothing that is going to get in the wa—is that Darth Vader!?

Standing a couple of feet away from them is none other than Darth Vader. The mercs quickly got out that universe they didn't care if the Blake that they were looking for was the right one they weren't not staying on any planet that had Darth Vader.

{Attempt 123}

Locus was standing in front of Beacon however this Beacon was destroy widows shatter, big letters that said "We're all going to die", and the smell of something rotting.

" **What happen here?"**

Just then Locus heard something moaning he try around and saw Felix being chase by zombies.

"LOCUS! OPEN THE PORTAL! OPEN THE FUCKING PORTAL NOW!"

* * *

"M **i** n **o** r **"** they said at the same time.

"I have a question, are you coming with us? And how are we going to get there?" Blake asked

Before the mercs could answer the questions a portal appear right in front of them and out came another soldier.

"Sirs I found a opening were the girls can enter."

"Excellent." said Felix he then turn to the girls "Everyone this is Greg he one our men who been helping us to fine Blake."

"Thank you sir (he then turn to Blake) to answer your question we cannot go with you because we try to kill them and failed they would know if we ever show up however they would not detected you if you enter inside (he then brought out a orb) and this will answer your second question this orb was built the same way as the temple that Maine was guarding it all you need to do it press the button in middle and it will take you to the place where your father murders are."

" **So are you ready to take vengeance?"**

The girls look at one another for a couple of minutes then they turn to the mercs and said yes.

"Good but before you leave I got something for Blake" Felix said as he took out Maine's weapon "You forgot to bring with you the last time so I brought it here something to use in your revenge." Blake grab her father's weapon and the orb.

" **Before you leave there is something important we need to tell you there name are the Reds and Blues."**

They nodded as Blake press the button on the orb opening a portal and walk through it.

"Good there gone Greg tell everyone to begin the invasion."

"Yes sir!"

The mercs turn invisible and walk out of the room.

{Team RWBY}

As the girls walk out and notice that they were in a city, they walk for a couple of miles until they a saw a punch of heavily armor soldiers everywhere the girls quickly hid behind a couple of boxes.

"They didn't mention any these guys!" said Weiss

"I agreed, and how are we going to fine these Reds and Blues?" Ruby asked

"I don't know? Let's keep moving." said Blake as she began ran in a different directions with the others following behind her, they ran for a while until they heard someone yelling.

"GOD DAMMIT TUCKER!"

The girls look over and saw someone in maroon armor yelling at someone in aqua armor.

"Dude chill nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong!? You destroy this warhog and for what turning it into your pimp car!"

"No! I was trying to turn something that women would fell in love."

"That the same I just the same thing!"

"What the sam hell going on!"

The two colorful soldiers turn their heads and saw another soldier in red armor holding a shotgun.

"Sarge thank god here this idi—

"I don't want to hear any excuses simmons (he then turn to Tucker) And you blue! If I fine out your still making your pimp mobile I'll put my shotgun up your ass! Now the both of you fix this warhog on the double!" Simmons and Tucker signed and began to fix the warhog.

"Well I guess we found the Reds and Blues, so what now?" asked Weiss

"I don't know maybe we should….where's Ruby?" Yang asked as the group realize that Ruby wasn't with them "What do we do?"

"You two go fine Ruby, While I take care of these guys." Blake said as she was about to attack. However she stop as they heard something behind them so they turn around and saw three soldiers one of them had Brown armor.

"Hola." said the Brown armor soldier as he and the other two pointed their guns at the girls.

"Well I hope Ruby is better than us." said Yang

{Ruby}

Ruby was scared she was lost surrounded by the enemy just she bump into something she look up and saw a soldier wearing blue armor and holding a gun.

"Um hi I'm Ruby."

"Hello I'm Caboose and this is Freckles." he said he pointed to his gun "Say hi Freckles."

"Hello civilian." the gun said.

Ruby was in aw when she saw Freckles "Your gun talks? That's awesome!"

"Thanks." said Caboose he then notice someone was coming so he push Ruby behind a box and hid there. Ruby didn't know what was going on until she saw a orange soldier who was kinda fat holding a big plate of cookies.

"Ruby would you help me get those cookies?"

"Sure, but we need a plan?"

"I got a plan." Caboose as he handed Ruby Freckles and walk to the orange soldier and push him to the ground took the plate of cookies and ran like hell "Run Ruby!"

The orange soldier got up and notice Caboose stole his cookies "Caboose what the fuc-" before he couldn't finish on what he was to say Ruby quickly push him to the ground again and to Caboose "What the fuck (he then notice Ruby) Who the fuck is that…wait a minute YOU TWO STOLE MY COOKIES GET THE BACK HERE!" he said as he gave chase to Ruby and Caboose.

{Weiss, Blake, and Yang}

The three girls was tie up surrounded by the colorful soldiers.

"So who are." ask the pink one who the girls thought was a girl but is a guy "Also where did you get those clothes they look awesome."

"Shut up Donut!" said everyone

Just then the doors open and walk in was another soldier who was wearing black armor with yellow trim.

"Sarge what this I heard of intruders?" he asked

"Not to worry Washington we have them tie, see." Sarge said as he pointed to the girls which surprise Washington.

"Wait there just kids? Do have anything?" Washington asked a random soldiers show him their weapons two swords, and weird looking shotguns, and MTEA WEAPON. Washington was shock when he saw the most scariest mute in the universe he turn to the girls "What are doing here?"

"We're looking for the Reds and Blues." said Blake

"Well your in luck we're the Reds and Blues."

"We have other two people but there not here." said Donut

"Shut up Donut!" everyone said

"So you're the fuckers that killed my father!." yelled Blake

This confuse the Reds and Blues on what she meant by that.

"What do you mean? Who was your father?" asked Simmons

"Don't pretend like you don't fucking know you push off a cliff! YOU KILL MY FATHER MAINE!"

When the Reds and Blues heard this they could only say one thing "WHAT!?"


End file.
